Numerous callers are placed on hold during a communication session, this is an unfortunate but unavoidable part. Presently, callers dialing into a communication session are played music during the hold period by the service provider without due consideration to the preferences of the callers. Since callers spend a great deal of time listening to music while on hold, this experience should be made more productive and pleasurable. In view of the fact that callers can benefit from the information received during the hold period, a process of provisioning media of interest to callers while on hold may provide tangible business benefits as well as enhance user experience.